


A Simple Letter

by flamerush101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Post-Canon, also there's implied destiel, gabriel is alive, nobody can convince me otherwise, so ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamerush101/pseuds/flamerush101
Summary: Sam has time to think over Gabriel's death, when he finds a box underneath his bed, with a letter addressed to him.





	A Simple Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangirlAnxiety101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAnxiety101/gifts).



It had been hours since Sam and Jack had returned to the bunker. Mary and Bobby were there, as well as Cas. But Cas hadn’t spoken a word to any of them.

Sam knew he couldn’t.

He missed someone dearly too.

_Gabriel._

He never wanted that for the archangel. He never wanted Gabriel to go through all that, and come so far, only for him to be gone once more. It just wasn’t fair.

And Sam and Gabe had grown so close, too.

There were so many unspoken words between Sam and Gabriel. If only there’d been more time, and less we-need-to-save-the-world-right-now, maybe they would’ve had a chance to tell each what they really felt.

But, it’s too late now.

Sam slumped off to his room after cleaning Jack’s wounds, and sat on his bed, covering his face with his hands.

As soon as his body hit the bed, he heard a small jingle sound.

And it was from underneath the bed.

He got off the bed, peering underneath and looked at it.

There, was a small box, with a little bell tied to the top. It was colored gold, and had a note on it.

_To Sam_ , it read.

Sam cautiously grabbed it, pulling it towards him, and lifting the top off, revealing what was inside.

In the box, there were a few things. Some little bits of candy, and scratch-n’-sniff stickers. But Sam was focused on something else.

A letter, folded perfectly with a red string tied around it.

Sam carefully picked up the letter, and untied the string. He read the letter, eyes tearing up from the words of his angel.

_My Sweet Sam,_

_I don’t know if you’ll ever find this, but in case you do, I’m not really dead. When you and Dean were escaping, I used a tiny amount of my Grace to create an illusion, so you could escape. Until you two figure out how to get back here, I am still here in Apocalypse World, watching over the people and keeping them safe. I’m sorry that I left you behind, and I know you need me. But I hope that if I ever come back to you, that you can find it in yourself to forgive me._

_You may have never figured it out Sam, but I love you. I love you so much, it scares me. The moment you were born, I swore to myself that I’d protect you. I don’t know if I succeeded at all, but after I was rescued from Hell, and you gave me back my voice, I knew I wouldn’t fail. When you died, I felt utterly powerless, and useless. And when you were brought back, I was too happy to even form coherent sentences for a few minutes._

_Anyways, since you’ve read this (or not) you now know the truth._

_So once again Sam, I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Gabriel_

 

Sam put down the letter, smiling to himself, tears flowing down his face.

_I love you too, Gabe._

And other than his need to find his brother, taking care of Jack, and trying to help Cas, Sam had no cares.

His angel was still alive somewhere, and he’ll do everything to get him back.


End file.
